


Hammock Holiday

by CJSpooks



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: LiveJournal, M/M, tgs, topgearslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy and James have a lovely holiday. Indoors. In a hammock. Inspired by pictures posted on twitter of Jeremy in a hammock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammock Holiday

James fumbled with his keys in the door. Filming for another solo-series in the Top Gear off-season had gone well, but had him working non-stop on writing, filming, and traveling. With all that now completed, he was glad to be home.

Earlier he had phoned Jeremy to let him know he was coming back and to make sure he was at the house. So, he expected Jeremy with a bottle wine as a welcomed sight. What he didn’t expect was Jeremy and the state of the living room that greeted him.

“God above, Jezza, what have you done?”

“Well, because both our schedules are shit and don’t allow for a proper holiday away, I’ve decided to bring the holiday to you! Now that you’re back we can relax.”

“You’re sitting in a hammock.”

“I know! With a fruity cocktail in my hand!”

Hanging behind him was a painted backdrop of palm trees and an ocean, which James figured was done by Hammond. There was a fan in the corner blowing a breeze over Jeremy, who was indeed sitting in a hammock large enough to accommodate his frame, sipping from a glass garnished with a little umbrella. He was clad in a shirt patterned with grass-skirted hula girls, shorts, and sandals.

James put his bags on the floor. Looking down at his own outfit, he said, “Um, I feel overdressed in my stripey jumper and trousers.”

“You can always go upstairs in change into one of the garish flowery numbers from the back of your closet.”

“Are you going to make me a fruity cocktail? I want mine in a coconut.”

“It’s already done, waiting for you over there,” he replied, gesturing to the coffee table, now on the side of the room. “I made sure to mix it before settling into the hammock. Getting in and out of this thing takes much effort.”

“I imagine. Is it strong enough for two?”

“Change your clothes and let us see, shall we?”

Smirking, James hurried up the stairs to do just that.

*

James returned a few moments later in the most tropical of his shirts. Before joining his man, he popped an easy-listening soundtrack into the stereo.

He carefully climbed atop Jeremy in the hammock, kissing his way up the man’s belly to his chest, finally settling on his lips.

“For a homemade holiday, this is nice,” he remarked, shifting so that he could lie side by side with Jeremy’s arm around him.

“Properly nice, this.”

“Now tell me, how did you manage to put this thing up in my living room and have it able to support both of us without breaking?”

“I had help. Got me some elves. Strong manly elves.”

“Should I be jealous?”

“Let me amend my previous statement. Strong manly heterosexual elves.”

“That’s better.”

“Come on May, no one can compete with you for my affections.” He placed a kiss to the top of James’ head. “I’ve missed you. I don’t like when you go away.”

“Even with the texts and phone calls, I hated being away. Someone has to take care of you and listen to your daily complaints. I am glad to be back now.”

“Big girl’s blouses, we are.” Jeremy said.

James rolled onto his side, snuggling closer into him. “I could fall asleep just like this.”

“Before you do that, do you mind if we try something new on this holiday?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Naked hammock sex.”

“It’ll probably leave marks.”

“I’m prepared to make that sacrifice.”

James climbed on top of Jeremy, hastily unbuttoning his shirt. “Honestly, I was curious about the logistics of it ever since I first walked into the room.”

“I count this holiday a success then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to topgearslash comm on LJ on Feb 24, 2011.


End file.
